Calma de verano
by Aifos di Cambri
Summary: When in the two camps they prepare for war in Olympus the things aren't better. Probably a one-shot over a dialogue between Athena and Poseidon.


- ¡Alejandro! – El muchacho se paró asombrado, sus ojos escrutando la seca vegetación que les rodeaba. – Escucha cómo cantan las cigarras. Hace años que no las he oído cantar así. – El pastor se paró, prestando oído al rugido que los rodeaba.

- Sí. Es verdad que hace tiempo que no recordaba un verano tan caluroso. – Pero sus ojos experimentados acariciaban ya las lejanas montañas que los rodeaban, en busca de una en particular. Sí, ahí estaba, alta y sombría, seguramente la montaña más alta de aquella región de Aragón, reinando sobre los prados cada vez más dorados de la Corona y tras ella, nubes blancas empezaban a asomar sus largos brazos. – Chico, reagrupa el rebaño que bajamos al valle.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Esta tarde nos caerá la mundial.

* * *

El Olimpo jamás había sido un lugar en el que el silencio había sido por asombro tan reinante como desde hacía un mes. Bueno, silencio no era exactamente la palabra que uno utilizaría, más bien una tensión silenciosa, abrumante y penetrante. Como el canto de las cigarras en un día de verano, tan potente pero discreto que uno lo acaba ignorando hasta que el ruido se convierte en una ola, que acaba rompiendo sobre la arena.

Desde el rapto de Hera y Olimpo encerrado como una ostra fresca, aquel silencio reinaba en la colina, apremiante, y sólo un imbécil no se daría cuenta que aquello era la calma que sigue la tormenta.

Poseidón, como muchos de los dioses, había estado intentando mover hilos a las espaldas de Zeus, pero él no podía arriesgarse; siendo su hijo la causa de la furia de la gran mayoría de los dioses, estaba seguro de que su hermano seguía cada uno de sus pasos incluso cuando estaba delante de él. Pero con la excusa de hablar con Hera, había sido capaz de unirse levemente a su causa. Sabía lo mucho que significaba para cada uno de ellos aquel plan rocambolesco pero Atenea acababa de lanzar las últimas esperanzas de que la unión entre romanos y griegos no fueran a pique, bien al fondo del mar.

Llevaba ya un mes evitándola pero al mismo tiempo no podía esperar de que aquella barrera de hielo que se había impuesto entre él y ella se mantuviera por mucho tiempo.

Había intentado hablar con Zeus, intentado sacarlo de su ensimismamiento… pero todo lo que había conseguido era otra discusión, aquella tarde, por enésima vez, había salido hecho una furia de la sala de tronos. A tal punto que tenía la impresión que aquellas discusiones no traían más que despertar a su hermano más que un pulgar de la paranoia en la que se encontraba.

Suspiró ocultando su cara entre sus manos, intentando alejar la tensión de su rostro cansado. Entonces sintió su presencia como una jarra de agua fría. Se levantó, girándose listo para enfrentarla. Su largo cabello castaño caía sobre uno de sus hombros, rebelando su cuerpo esbelto y moreno. Pero lo que marcaba su carácter eran aquellos ojos grises y fríos, calculadores y tranquilos. Solo por la calma que desprendía ya tenía ganas de atacar a su eterna rival. Se observaron el uno al otro durante un largo minuto. Poseidón dejó sus emociones al descubierto, ambos se conocían como si hubieran sido gemelos y ya había dejado de intentar comportarse con la frialdad que ella desprendía.

- Me querías hablar, tío. – Aventuró ella sin la más mínima muestra de duda. – Supongo que no será para hablar del tiempo tan espléndido que hace…

- No empieces con burlas, diosa. – Cortó toscamente, notando como la furia subía en su interior como lava ardiente y encerrándolo en la muralla cadente de la paranoia. – Es algo que te aconsejo.

- Sabes tan bien como yo como acabará esto si lo intentas. – Poseidón apretó la mandíbula ante la mofa. – Y sabes bien que alguien tenía que hacer algo, este plan se estaba quedando en tablas, llevamos ocho meses haciendo lo mismo, alguien tenía que lanzar una ofensiva directa.

- ¿Ofensiva directa? – le espetó. – En eso estoy de acuerdo, tu mensaje es explícitamente directo: ¡nos envías a la ruina! ¿Crees que es el momento más adecuado para saldar cuentas? – ella lo miró a los ojos, su cara había perdido toda expresión y ya solo quedaba aquel oscuro rencor que ofuscaba a la diosa más sabia de todo el panteón.

- ¿A caso tú tampoco quieres eso? Los romanos siempre te dejaron bastante de lado esperando tanto de mi padre, y es mi padre que ha arruinado toda forma de intervención directa con tu hijo te recuerdo. – Abrió la boca para protestar, pero ella le cortó con la mirada. – Pero puedo aceptar ideas de otros. ¿Qué me propones, tienes algún plan para llevar a bien esto? – se quedaron en silencio durante un momento. Nada venía a su cabeza. Atenea era la única que había logrado venir con un plan y a la vez salir beneficiada. Sus ojos parecieron mostrar un cierto cansancio. – Me lo suponía.

- ¿Y cómo crees que va tu hija a llevar a cabo tal cosa? Si fracasa todos caemos, incluida tú y tu sed de venganza habrá sido la causa. – El dios lamentó lo que dijo al instante que sus palabras abandonaban sus labios. Los ojos de Atenea se oscurecieron a una velocidad abrumante y su cara dejo ver toda la repugnancia que sentía por él.

- Entonces al menos lo habré intentado. Lleváis meses azotando el agua con piedras, pero ninguno de vosotros ha sido capaz de dar el buen paso. Yo la he enviado del otro lado del río. Fracasaré, o la encontraré, eso está por ver pero en un mes he avanzado lo que en ocho meses ni Hera ha sido capaz de hacer.

- ¡Su idea ya era rocambolesca entonces, tú la has vuelto demente!

- Abandona todo esto entonces, deja que tu hijo sucumba. Eso es, ve con padre y sombra en su paranoia y mutismo, nos ayudarás mucho más así. ¿O es que temes por la vida de Perseus? – El dios sintió como si alguien acabara de insertar un puñal en su abdomen, atravesando sus vísceras de un golpe seco. Bajó la mirada apretando los dientes; la oyó suspirar. – Mira, yo también quiero que esto salga bien pero no creo que haya otra opción y por mucho que no os guste sabes tan bien como yo que es lo mejor.

- Recemos por que tengas razón. –murmuró, Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Agradece al menos que en el peor de los casos solo perderás a un hijo por mi culpa. – Sintió otra puñalada en el costado al recordar que su hermano, Hades, tenía a dos alfiles en juego y uno ya estaba amenazado por dos reinas, una de Gea, la otra de Atenea.


End file.
